When various systems separated from each other are connected on a network and communicate with each other, generally only the local system, for cost reasons, may be equipped with a sophisticated non-impact printing system. Under these conditions and until now, when one wished to perform transfers of status information, of the type known as SYSOUT (SYSOUT being printable files), from remote systems to the local system, said transfers are performed manually, that is, an operator must initiate a file transfer command. In addition, if the local system is equipped with a sophisticated non-impact printing system, this system only permits printing of the status information from said local system; thus the status information from "off-line" remote systems, that is, systems not connected to the local system, may not be directly printed. An operator must then mount on the local system magnetic tapes containing the status information from the remote systems, which is totally anachronistic in such a sophisticated environment, and presents serious disadvantages by preventing the automation of the procedure.